Active material actuators utilize an active material that transforms when activated to provide an actuation motion. Shape memory alloys are a type of active material that transforms when activated, such as by joule heating when an electric current is applied. In general, shape memory alloy actuators have advantages over conventional actuators such as electric motors in that they can be less expensive, more compact, and lighter weight with silent operation and fewer components. The velocity of transformation of a shape memory alloy during an actuation event, however, is generally non-linear and non-uniform, and is sensitive to external factors such as voltage fluctuations, environmental temperature differences, and changing external forces.